


Girls With Guns

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two linked drabbles, written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #7: gun</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girls With Guns

**Author's Note:**

> two linked drabbles, written for the me_and_thee_100 challenge #7: gun

She wasn't scared of anything.

If she yelled when Train hit her, it was because she was mad at him for being an asshole. If her hands shook when she pried open locked windows, it was from the excitement of sticking it to whitey. If she cried at night, wrapped in her blanket in the basement, it was because she was pissed off about not getting her fair cut of the green.

Nothing scared her. She wouldn't let it.

So when the big blond cop came down the hall, it wasn't fear that made her finger shake on the trigger.

***

Nothing scared her. She wouldn't let it.

If she cried at night, wrapped in her blanket in the cadets' dormitory, it was because the rifle's recoil left her covered in bruises. If her hands shook when she wrote her first ticket, it was from the excitement of sticking it to some rich kid speeder. If she yelled at the watch sergeant, it was because she was pissed off about not getting a fair share of the caseload.

She wasn't scared of anything.

So when Starsky invited her in to watch some TV, it wasn't fear that made her hands shake.


End file.
